


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Affection, Anniversary, Cell Phones, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Hiding Medical Issues, Horniness, Injury, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pictures, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spooning, Talking, Teasing, Texting, Workplace, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 2nd   - Day 2: A/B/O | Talk Dirty to Me
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> *It doesn't really count as edging to me so I'm not tagging it as such I guess
> 
> *Cue the Sax(ophone)

**_Good Things Come to Those Who Wait_ **

Eddie was at work. He was at work for another two hours. Sure, it was a half shift, but still-.

Buck was lonely in his place, their place, as Christopher was at a sleepover with his friends at a museum and wouldn't be out until after midday tomorrow. 

It was their one year anniversary.

It just so happened that Buck managed to got his time off and Eddie had to cover for someone else at the last minute.

**Eddie** : I love you. I'll be home soon if tonight allows it. You know I'll be coming straight over after.

**Buck** : You better be.

Buck laughed down at his phone.

That's when Eddie called.

"Hey." Buck smiled.

He was making dinner. Simple yet delicious and quickly ready.

Eddie groaned. "I can't wait to get home."

"I know. I feel the same way." Buck said into the phone as he checked on their food in the oven.

"Wanna bend you over that dresser. You know the one."

Buck choked on the food he was tasting. "Eddie! You're alone?"

"For at least five minutes. Everyone's upstairs sleeping or having a late coffee for energy. Gonna spank that nice ass of yours and grind on you before we even get our clothes off." 

"Fuck. Eddie, that's really hot."

They hadn't actually had phone sex before. They were too busy having the real thing until this happened, but there was a first time for everything right?

"Mhm. Like the way you sound when I've got you all turned on. Wanna have you ride my dick after you suck me off. Or do you want it the other way around?"

Fuck. Buck was already instinctively rubbing his palm against the bulge growing in his pants as he walked into the living room.

"Are you touching yourself for me Buck? Tell me what you're doing?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Buck breathed harshly. "God. If someone heard you."

"Don't care right now. Only thinking about you. Touch yourself. For me." Eddie said.

Buck sat on the couch and pulled himself out.

"I'm starting to now. Thinking about you jerking me off Eds. Sucking my cock and riding my dick before we trade off." Buck's eyes were closed now.

"I'm jerking off Buck. I can't come, want it with you. Thinking about you and what we're gonna do when I get home."

"Eddie. Fuck-"

"Fuck-!" Eddie said as Buck heard the alarm.

"Shit. Love you. You gotta go."

"I'll call you later. Don't get the party started without me. At least not too much." Eddie said as Buck heard the telltale sound of Eddie fixing his belt and going to wash his hands.

Buck sighed as his dick felt neglected suddenly. The cold air of the fan assaulting his senses.

Back to trying to distract himself for a few.

* * *

Buck was finished setting the mood with adjustable lights. He went for a hue change that went from red to purple to blue in a perfect cycle on a timer.

He hoped Eddie liked it too.

Eddie: Play with yourself for me. I should be off in a half hour but this could take some time. No coming. I'm pent up too.

Buck: I'd send you a naughty picture if there wasn't a chance of someone else seeing. Thinking about you. Soon isn't soon enough. I need you. I want you so bad Eddie it hurts.

Eddie left his message on read the jerk.

But Buck guessed he could only take a quick glance without replying as they were busy. He understood things fully.

As long as Eddie came home in one piece and he wasn't too shaken by the night's events things were perfectly okay.

Buck took a picture anyways and sent a warning both below and above it.

It was a shot of Buck biting his lip as the camera angle looked up from his crotch where his hand was. Little was left to the imagination really in that one.

**Eddie** : If Ulrich saw that he wouldn't let me live it down and claim he needed bleach. Fuck you look so hot babe. I'll be on my way after I shower.

**Buck** : I'll be waiting. We can do whatever you want. I know you must be tired. Happy anniversary Eds.

**Eddie** : Happy anniversary Buck.

Eddie sent back a picture of himself in front of the mirror as his underwear was riding very low on his hips barely concealing his bulging package.

**Buck** : You're playing dirty.

**Eddie** : You upped the ante first with that picture. Just evening things up. Too bad I'll be naked in the showers alone without you.

Buck flared his nostrils as he flipped the channel. Some music could keep his mind and hands busy tapping to the beat.

* * *

Even though Eddie said he would be on his way it didn't usually take this long for him to get to their place even with traffic.

"Maybe I should call." 

Buck pulled up Eddie's number just in case. He didn't want to think of the worst but a lot could happen in a few minutes and they knew that first hand.

"Hey Buck. I'm outside. Sorry it took longer than I expected, but umm, meet me at the door." Eddie said into the phone as Buck got up. 

He headed over and opened it to reveal his boyfriend walking up the path to their front door with flowers. 

They both started laughing.

"Great minds-"

"Think alike." Eddie finished as he was finally home. 

He kissed Buck and leaned their foreheads together.

Eddie's watch beeped.

"Anniversaries over already." Buck shook his head from where they were holding each other in the doorway with their flowers.

"Not too late to celebrate. Every day with you is special." Eddie laughed before Buck pulled him in.

If those words didn't warm Buck's very soul though. What did he do to deserve someone like Eddie?

"The things we're gonna do are not for prying eyes. I don't want Miss Ericson fainting and using her life alert because of us." Buck closed the door and led Eddie by the hand after they deposited the flowers into a vase.

"Oh really?"

The dinner was a chicken alfredo with a salad. Buck may have been a good student but he wasn't risking something complicated when he wasn't confident of his cooking skills.

"Sit down. You're probably tired."

"Not too tired." Eddie raised an eyebrow as Buck served them.

"There you go, turning me on again." Buck tisked.

"Do I ever not? You do the same to me, for the record."

Buck lit one candle. The extinguisher was under the sink and ready but they wouldn't need it.

"Ambiance. Nice. How romantic. I'm a lucky guy," Eddie said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Nothing but the best for us." Buck smiled. His cheeks hurt or well they felt warm from his much he'd smiled today and laughed at himself with Eddie.

They ate as Eddie detailed his shift. It was very slow with only very minor calls until the last.

  
  


"So the girls made it out okay, thanks to you guys." Buck nodded. He could tell by the look on Eddie's face, his entire demeanor really, that things had turned out okay.

"Yeah. They were fighters. Gonna be just fine." Eddie nodded as they cheersed. 

"I'm glad everyone made it home safely tonight then." Buck touched Eddie's hand on the table.

Eddie rubbed his thumb over Buck's. 

They were done and got up while leaving the dishes in the sink.

Buck pushed Eddie gently into the nearby wall and started kissing him while getting at his shirt. "Are you still feeling up to it?"

Eddie groaned, biting his lip.

"Yeah. But let's take this horizontal though." Eddie pulled Buck over to the couch.

They finally striped off their shirts as Buck noticed something.

"Eddie your arm."

"Oh. Right. I forgot. It's nothing." Eddie played off the bandage.

It was hidden under his dress shirt.

"It doesn't hurt then? What was it from?" Buck asked, he fought his worry. It'd take a lot to get to Eddie. He knew that. It came with their job. Buck had his own scrapes.

"Cut myself getting them out. But it wasn't too deep. Mostly superficial. Reapplying it after a shower was a hassle." Eddie shrugged while Buck kissed atop it and went back to kissing Eddie.

"That's why you were late. On top of the flowers." Buck nodded.

"It's not a big deal. We've had worse." 

Eddie finished his statement with an attack on Buck's neck.

Buck leaned back and enjoyed Eddie's journey down his chest. Buck's own hands roaming the expanse of Eddie's back downwards to his ass.

"You were such a tease."

"You're one to talk."

Eddie then pulled Buck out of his pants and grabbed some lube that Buck didn't know was underneath the couch.

"You knew we'd be doing this here?" Buck asked skeptically.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to fuck you all over the house. But that'll have to wait until the morning." Eddie teased, it was more of a promise really. 

Buck's dick met Eddie's in his hold. 

"God that's hot. We are definitely doing that." Buck's statement turned into a moan as Eddie played with his head. 

Buck looked fucking delicious. It was ridiculous but Eddie's mind couldn't supply a better word.

He leaned down to capture those lips that were begging for a kiss.

"You're all pent up too? Good. I had to hide my hard on for that last hour. Nice knowing you were just as affected by all of that."

Buck nodded at a loss for words.

That's when his hand joined Eddie's around their cocks. 

The sound of slick lube mixed with precome and their skin underneath their joined breaths and moans filled the air.

Just like that Eddie was coming and still going even through his own orgasm to reach Buck's.

Buck joined him with not much more effort as Eddie fell forward into him exhausted.

They caught their breath or tried to as Eddie rested his head into Buck's neck. His breath ghosted across one of Buck's pecks down to a nipple.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Buck pulled Eddie up for a kiss then just stared into his lovers beautiful eyes.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Eddie sighed.

"Come on Eddie." Buck got up. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed. The sooner you're rested the sooner we can have a go at what you promised me." Buck winked as he walked backwards leading Eddie to their bedroom.

With both of them cleaned up with a cloth Eddie came to spoon Buck in their bed.

"Good night Eddie." Buck moved to kiss him one last time before readjusting with Eddie's arms around his waist. 

The last thing Eddie remembers before falling asleep is Buck's thumb atop his hand. 

The last thing Buck remembers before falling asleep is Eddie's kiss upon his neck.

They've got an active morning planned but for now they rest.


End file.
